1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to position and retain materials in alignment for performing an engraving or cutting operation. The new device positions the material such that a surface thereof is maintained at a uniform distance from the cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
1. There are various devices and fixtures used to hold material while performing an operation on the material. Commonly understood fixtures include vise apparatus, which clamp the material to maintain its position. Flat stock material is normally placed on a flat mounting plate and retained in position by pins, clamps, or other fixturing.
2. The present invention in its preferred embodiment retains three dimensional objects, which have two opposite surfaces that are flat. The two surfaces may be parallel or have an angular relationship one to the other. In the case of an angular relationship the holding fixture is adjusted to maintain one surface at a uniform distance from an engraving or cutting device such as a laser. This allows engraving of the surface without the need to continually adjust the material.
One object of the present invention is the maintenance of alignment between a material to be cut or engraved and the cutting device. Another object is ease of adjustment of the material position relative to the cutting device to accommodate varying surface angular relationships.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.